


The Operation

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Violence, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Autobots turn up affected by Shadowplay and with scrambled minds, Prowl suspects the Decepticons have a Mnemosurgeon working for them. He is determined to stop it, but soon he learns he's taken off more then he can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Operation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a very complex idea of Trepan getting sparked by Overlord and having his child. This saves him from Megatron killing him, thus he survives the war. 
> 
> I got this particular idea while pacing around my house, an I think its good and long enough to post on here.
> 
> And I am aware what Mütter means in German. But he's named after the Mütter Museum, which is full of really morbid things and I just think it suits the child of Overlord and Trepan.

Bots were being rewritten. Autobots turning Decepticons, Autobots being found with scattered messed up minds that couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening around them.

Prowl was putting a stop to it.

After weeks of carful digging he found where it was all happening. At least he hoped he did.

 _‘I need you to be careful, Prowl. We don’t know what we are dealing with.’_ Optimus Prime said over the comm.

“I have an idea.” Prowl said, “A mock institute. Run by decepticons.”

_‘Yes. Obviously. But we don’t know who is running it.’_

Prowl didn’t have a clue. Such a project would have more... Girth to it. But this facility was shoddy. Megatron was obviously not that invested in the idea. He had yet to run into a single guard.

“You have any clue as to why Megatron would not have a bigger operation Optimus?”

_‘Megatron didn’t like mnemosurgeons. He had a run in with one back before the war.’_

“Bad break. They didn’t do the world a favor with their work.”

_‘Or lack of it.’_

Prowl went silent then, he could hear talking.

“Listen I don’t know what he wants.” the voice was so strangely familiar, “He just sends me these bots with orders. They aren’t important. I know. I strip them for all they are worth. I don’t even know why he does this. Do you know why?”

There was a pause. Maybe the mech was on a comm himself.

“No. I don’t have any guards its like Megatron is trying to get my killed. He probably is. I don’t... I don’t want to do this any more.” Another pause then a scoff, “I don’t give a scrap about what Megatron says. I’m telling you he’s.... No No. No I’m sorry for snapping.”

“I think I found the guy doing all this, Optimus. Doesn’t sound happy about his work though.”

_‘Be careful, Prowl.’_

Prowl nodded, standing before the door. Lifting a ped he knocked it down, gun raised.

He was face to face with a ghost.

“Trepan?!” Prowl lowered his gun slightly, before lifting it with renewed vigor. “You’re dead.”

Trepan’s optics were wide, hand still on the side of his head for his comm. “You... You were the mech that was working with Chromedome.” His head turned slightly, chewing on his lip, “You need to come get me. I quit. Please come get me and-”

“Stop talking to who ever it is your speaking to and get on your knees.” Prowl snarled.

“Please get me. Someone is here. He’s-”

“I said get on your knees now. Trepan. You’re in autobot custody.”

Trepan started to fidget, slowly going onto his knees.

“Good. You’re doing the right thing Trepan.” Prowl lowered his gun slightly, “You won’t be here much longer. I’ll take you back into autobot territory and-”

Trepan wasn’t fully co-operative though, promptly flipping the table and scurrying away. Already he was sending out a distress signal. He was looking less and less like a kidnapped ally and more like a traitor.

“Optimus I’m in pursuit of Trepan.” Prowl hissed, quickly darting after the mnemosurgeon.

_‘The one who taught Chromedome?’_

“Thats the one. He’s sending out a distress signal. I don’t think he’s with us anymore.” Prowl leapt over another upturned table, crashing into a wall at sharp turn.”

_‘Prowl I think you should leave. I need you to get out of there.’_

“Why?! I’m going to put a stop to this. A mnemosurgeon in decepticon control is to dangerous.” He stopped as he watched Trepan run into a room, the sound of more tables being upturned in front of the door filling his audio.

 _‘Who kidnaped Trepan?’_ Optimus asked sternly.

“What does it matter?” Prowl hacked the door, kicking the tables out of the way. It was a big room, surprisingly well lit compared the the rest of the building. Cheery almost. Trepan was not in his line of sight immediately. “Trepan just stop running and surrender. You were kidnapped so your punishment wont be-”

Trepan shrieked coming out from under another table, attempting to tackle Prowl and sink his needles into his optics. Prowl easily overpowered the smaller mech, tossing him into a wall. He quickly subbdued the mnemosurgeon, cuffing his hands behind his back.

_‘Prowl who kidnapped Trepan? I need you to think about this.’_

“Again what does it matter?” Prowl heard crying. Soft gentle and terrified chirps that made his coding go haywire. He approached the table, slowly crouching to look under it.

“No don’t! Don’t touch him!” Trepan strained his arms, trying to break out of his restraints.

Prowl ignored Trepan, turning on a light. He was met with the cowering form of a sparkling, which was clutching a little metal figure to his chest. Large red optics squinted a the bright light, before finally turning away again, chirping with distress.

“I have one sparkling here too.” Prowl said, ignoring Trepan’s pleas to leave them alone.

_‘And what does it look like Prowl?’_

“Its blue. Red optics. Helm looks a little like a crown.”

_‘I ask you again, Prowl. Who kidnapped Trepan?’_

“Why do you keep asking me that?”

_‘Because, you are in grave danger. I need you to leave that building now. Before Overlord comes.’_

Prowl froze. Just staring at the sparkling who was now looking at him fully. Now that he could see his face, it looked so much like...

“Overlord. He kidnapped Trepan.” Prowl said, “Optimus I think the sparkling is-”

The building shook, dust falling from the ceiling. The little sparkling squeaked, curling tightly into a ball. Prowl quickly got back up, pointing his gun to the door way.

“Just let me up. Just let me up and take Mütter. Just let me go.” Trepan blurted, “I can... I can keep him from killing you but you need to let me go.”

Prowl looked over to Trepan, scowling. his hands twitched and finally he moved behind Trepan, undoing the cuffs.

“I’m letting them go, Optimus.”

_‘Good. I know its not what you want Prowl, but its the only solution.’_

Prowl kept scowling, watching as Trepan fetched the Sparkling out from under the table, scooping them up and quickly going to the door way. Prowl slowly followed, using a camera to look around the door way.

The looming form of Overlord filled the hall, blazing red optics looking down at the quickly approaching Trepan.

“Where is the person who found you?”

“I caught him by surprise. I got my needles in his neck. He won’t be talking about what he saw.” Trepan lied.

“Hmmm. Clever little doctor. Is Mütter okay?”

“He’s a bit scared, but he’s fine.”

“Good. Lets go home love. I’ll work things out with Megatron so you don’t have to do this anymore.”

Overlord then picked Trepan up, making soft cooing sounds as he poked the sparkling’s nose. After a few moments he finally turned and left.

Prowl let out a low sigh, wiping condensation off his forehead.

“Optimus. I’m still here. Trepan covered for me.” Prowl finally said when the sounds of heavy ped falls were gone.

_‘You were lucky Prowl. He could have taken you captive. Sires tend to get very defensive of their sparklings and the carrier.’_

“I don’t wish being that monsters lover on any one, Optimus.”

_‘I don’t either. I regret we could not get Trepan out of there and somewhere safer.’_

“Yeah... Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a link to a little picture of Trepan and Mütter for those curious.](http://40.media.tumblr.com/045bb8c91f6f76149d1d7c0bb7555f84/tumblr_nkye268Hyr1s3olgoo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
